Stop Dreaming
by RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack
Summary: Ryoma doesn’t love Sakuno, but he doesn’t hate her. He tries telling her how he doesn’t think she really loves him. OneShot. Please review! Written by: Ayumi Nazu


Author's note: Well, this is my first one-shot

**Author's note:** Well, this is my first one-shot! I'm so happy it actually stayed that way! This is probably not for RyoxSaku lovers, so if you don't want to read an 'anti RyoxSaku' fic, then please leave the page, or just read it for fun.

**Summary:** Ryoma doesn't love Sakuno, but he doesn't hate her. He tries telling her how he doesn't think she really loves him.

**Stop Dreaming**

Packing up after practice, I walked towards the gate of the school. The figure always stood there and waited for me. Her long braids were dancing in the cool spring breeze. _Why is her hair so long?_

She'd wait for me, try getting my attention, but it didn't really matter. It's not like I'd have time for stuff like that. _I'm not stupid, I know she likes me. But why can she stop it?_

It's not like I hated her or anything, but I just never felt anything when I was around her. None of that special feeling you get when you're around someone you love or like. _I put on this ignoring face towards her to make her give up. So why doesn't she?_

She always came to everyone of my matches. She always came to cheer me on. She desired the fact that I will one day notice her…_I always did._ Stupid, I can't believe she couldn't tell.

I passed her by, and she'd shyly say hi. _I can't take it anymore…_

"Sakuno-san, come with me," I said.

She put up a shocking face when she heard me call her by her first name. She smiled happily and followed me towards the shade under a big tree next to the empty tennis courts.

"What is it Ryoma-kun?"

_I don't want to hurt her._

"Sakuno-san…"

"W-what is it?" she asked, still smiling and blushing from the fact that I am calling her by her first name.

_I'm serious, I really don't. _

"Why do you like me?"

I was definitely being blunt. There was something she never realized herself because she was so into the fact that she liked me. Her face became redder than before.

"I like R-Ryoma-kun because…because," she looked hesitant, but she continued her sentence after taking a deep breath, "I like you because…Ryoma-kun is a very cool person. You helped me a lot, game me tips when I was learning tennis. I always admired you for your skills and—"

"That's enough," I cut her off; the list probably goes on and on, "Sakuno-san, you don't like me, you just either admire me or just want me. You want someone who would teach you stuff, protect you, someone that _looks_ coo_l_. Let me tell you something and keep this in mind, I'm not that person you're looking for. Give up on me, there's no point anymore."

Sakuno Ryuzaki was completely stunned with what I said. Not even I could believe I said that. The tears at the corner of her eyes were unexpected.

"Ryoma-kun! That's what it means to like someone! The person I'd love is someone who would protect me, someone who I'd admire," she lowered her voice a bit, "…someone like you."

I started feeling bad for her.

"I'm sorry…," I said in a low voice, looking away from her.

The two of us were silent for a moment. Surprisingly, she was the one who broke it.

"Ryoma-kun, is there someone you like already?" she asked, now she's the one being blunt, it's not like her at all.

I had to think before I answered that question. Not even I knew myself. Maybe…but probably not.

"Who knows," I answered, looking at the clouds, thinking.

She softened her eyes, looking so depressed. It was hard to imagine her like that after seeing her everyday smile.

"Soudane, maybe I was thinking too much. I probably just admired you a lot, that's all."

After two streams of tears fell, she turned around and ran as fast as she could. Did I do the right thing? I didn't mean to hurt her. But I don't want her to keep day dreaming. Because I know for a fact…_I don't like her. _

-END-

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that was ok. I feel kind of bad for Sakuno, but to tell the truth, I never though Ryoma and Sakuno were really meant to be. Anyway, I hope you review. Any tips, comments and thoughts are welcomed.

(I have a feeling I might get flamed, but if it's REASONABLE, I don't mind. Please note that when I mean reasonable, I mean nothing like a simple 'I hate your fic' or 'it sucks' kind of a thing. Please give me a reason, and it better not be 'because I am a RyoxSaku fan'.) Thank you.


End file.
